


Warm

by ThePrimeOne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sleepy Cuddles, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Bernadetta loses her teddy bear and ends up getting a lot more for finding it than she ever expected.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Warm

Bernadetta was shaking with fear.   
  
Not that it was unusual for the poor girl to be experiencing such a sensation, but this time it wasnt from her crippling social anxiety. No, for Bernadetta, it was even worse.   
  
Her favorite teddy bear went missing. 

Normally, this wouldn’t be a concern to the average person. After all, one could easily purchase another one to replace her lost teddy bear. But Bernadetta knew this was a situation that was far from normal.    
  
After all, she’s 22 years old. She was a grown woman who was fretting over a teddy bear. The sheer embarrassment she felt just asking Dorothea to help her find it made her want to curl up into a ball in her room and never leave again. But she knew better. She had to find her teddy bear and hide it away so she could never lose it again. It was one of the few things that gave her comfort with the war just outside her door in Varley territory. She searched her room, turning it upside down, an unbelievable charge of energy she never felt before pushing her out of her room and forcing her to turn her attention to the rest of the upstairs dorms.   
  
And yet, even then she still could not find her teddy bear anywhere, and it was already closing in on curfew.   
  
Heading down towards the professor’s dorm, Bernadetta cleared her throat and took in a deep breath. Taking a few steps forward and reaching out, a certain someone a few dorms down spotted her.   
  
“Oh, hey Bernadetta!”   
  
“AAH! R-Raphael?!” Bernadetta screeched in utter surprise. “D-don’t scare me like that!” she groaned. Raphael’s face dropped, the large man rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
“Oh. Uh, sorry about that Bernadetta. I was just happy to see you was all.” Raphael sheepishly smiled. “I just got back from a mission with the professor and ate stacks of food so I’m feeling kind of tired,” Raphael yawned. Even stranger than Dorothea to Bernadetta was Raphael, whom Bernadetta felt herself calm down at he sight of who she considered a friendly giant and approached the hulking man. She thought it strange how she’d begun to grow more comfortable around after their picnic.   
  
An idea leaped to the front of her mind.    
  
“Raphael? Um… did you happen to see a teddy bear lying around anywhere?”   
  
Raphael tilted his head before his face lit up. “Oh! That teddy bear! Yeah, I found one! Actually, I accidentally brought it with me amongst all my other stuff!” Raphael announced with little notice of Bernadetta’s face contorting into horror. The small woman walked to the front of his dorm room, awaiting for her teddy to be-   
  
Suddenly with no warning, a bright flash of lightning, a loud clap of thunder rang through the air and rain fell down onto Garreg Mach all at once. Jump into the air from pure shock, Bernadetta barreled into Raphael’s room with a loud scream, slamming the door closed behind her.   
  
“B-Bernadetta! Are you okay?!” Raphael exclaimed running over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “H-hey, Bernadetta, are you okay?!”    
  
The small girl quickly stood up straight, hand placed over her heart. “I’m… getting there,” she mumbled. Seeing the fear in her eyes, Raphael quickly passed the teddy bear to her, Bernadetta holding it close to her chest.   
  
“Raphael… is it true you brought it with you? And where did you find it?” she looked up to the larger man.   
  
“Oh, yeah, I totally did. As for how I found it? Do you remember after you left and I stayed behind at our picnic spot? I came across it on the monastery grounds near there I was going to find out who it belonged to, but then the professor asked me to come along for a mission, so I guess I kind of forgot about it.”   
  
Bernadetta didn’t say anything and simply stared down at her teddy. Raphael cleared his throat. “In case you’re wondering, I didn’t actually hug it or anything. I know my own strength, but I didn’t want to ruin it or anything…”   
  
“I wouldn’t mind if you did,” Bernadetta mumbled, slapping a hand over her face. Raphael glanced at in confusion, Bernadetta feeling somewhat relieved as quickly as she began to panic. She knew he wasn’t a bad guy, so she was kind of glad now it was he who found it and not anyone else… except Dorothea.    
  
“Ummm…” Bernadetta hummed, looking outside as thunder, lightning and rain pelted down on the monastery. “Oh boy Bernie, you’ve really got rotten luck,” she groaned.   
  
“Bernadetta? Are you… afraid of the lightning?” Raphael asked incredulously. Bernadetta silently pouted, her cheeks glowing rosy red. “That’s OK! You know, I can totally carry you to your dorm room if you want. Or just, y’know, walk with you. It’s not that far,” Raphael offered.   
  
Bernadetta shook her head. She was afraid to go either way. “Y-you’re right. I am scared. But I don’t want you to go with me either. I don’t want you to get sick or anything…”   
  
Raphael threw his head back in laughter. “You remind me of my sister when you say it like that! And knowing my sister, she’d try to go out there but would get sick from the sudden cold,” Raphael leaned against the door frame, looking outside as if he were reminiscing on that exact situation.   
  
Bernadetta knew he was right. She tried to weigh her options knew it was close to curfew. She swallowed some saliva and turned to the larger man.    
  
“Um… can I stay for a little while? Just until the lightning goes,” she asked quietly, Bernie screaming in her mind what she realised what she just asked knowing the lightning probably wouldn’t go for some time. Raphael didn’t seem to notice and smiled.   
  
“Sure! You can take the bed if you wanna nap, I’ll take the floor.”   
  
Bernadetta gawked at him. “N-No! Not the floor! You can sleep on your bed.”   
  
“Then… what about you?”   
  
“I can… sleep on the floor if I need to.”   
  
Raphael shook his head. “You know I can’t do that Bernadetta.”   
  
“W-well, I can’t let you sleep on the floor either!”   
  
Raphael scrunched his nose in thought. “Well, what do we do then?”   
  
Bernadetta’s mind blanked, until she blurted out the first and only option that came to mind.   
  
“W-well, we could, I don’t know, sh-share the bed?” Bernadetta sputtered, her mind going numb. As the words she spoke began to sink in, the Varley noble began panicking, mumbling to herself.

“Oh no Bernie, what did you just do?! It’s bad enough I’m stuck in a boy’s- man’s room, but to share a bed too?! Oh my, Bernie you’re a nighty girl- wait, no! This can be good! Maybe if we do then my father might... Oh no but what if he hurts Raphael like he did him?!”    
  
“Woah, woah, woah, Bernadetta, relax!” Rahpael exclaimed, placing his hands softly on her shoulders. “It’ll be fine! I don’t know what your father has to do with this, but tou clearly don’t like your own idea, so you can just sleep on the bed and I’ll sleep on the floor.”   
  
Bernadetta frowned. She knew it wasn’t fair to let him sleep on the cold hard floor, but Rahpael’s bright, innocent smile only seemed to pull Bernadetta in.    
  
Why did he have to be so… nice?!   
  
As she watched Raphael turn to the center of the room and found a spare sheet in the corner of the room he began to fashion into a pillow, she pondered the suggestion she made earlier. She supposed it didn’t sound too bad. Raphael certainly wasn’t the type to trick people or take advantage of people. After some time she made a decision.    
  
Bernadetta shakily walked up to Raphael and reached out her left hand to his right hand, her arm wrapped tightly around her teddy bear. She grasped his hand just as tightly.   
  
“Um… Raphael? It’ll be okay. We can share the bed. T-together.”   
  
Before Bernie knew it, she was lying in the absurdly large bed especially for Raphael, clutching her teddy. She could hear both the soft, rhythmic sounds of Raphael snoring next to her and the gradually increasing beats of her heart, their backs facing each other.   
  
Bernie tried to pull herself into a ball, feeling the cold even with the sheets covering them both. She shivered, her teeth chattering together. Had it not been for the cold, Raphael’s snoring would have lulled her to sleep Almost instinctively, Raphael turned around in his bed and turned to face Bernadetta’s back. With a squeak, Bernadetta flinched when Raphael’s left arm wrapped itself over Bernie’s his body, the large man still snoring as before.   
  
As much as it scared her at first, she had to admit… it was nice. Her worries both immediate with the storms and with the far future with her status after the war began to go away. She slowly began to feel more warmth throughout her body, their close proximity not bothering her in the slightest.   
  
She snuggled herself closer into the larger man, basking in the feeling of being spooned like she’d read in her romance novels. Bernadetta couldn’t help but feel… safe with him.  
  
With a growing smile on her face, she supposed being Raphael’s teddy bear wasn’t so bad as she held her own close.

**Author's Note:**

> For context about how this story came about: 
> 
> Yesterday I uploaded a drabble revolving around Dedue/Mercedes. Originally, the story you've just read is the one that was going to be the one I was going to upload as a drabble.
> 
> But as you can tell, it's certainly not a drabble by any means anymore, so I decided to upload it as its own seperate story today instead!
> 
> As usual, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and be sure to comment your thoughts, especially it you have constructive criticisms!
> 
> P.S: Check the drabble from yesterday and the other drabbles in the collection if you haven't! https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028410


End file.
